


Your Beautiful Gray Sky

by HongYue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongYue/pseuds/HongYue
Summary: Yuuri keeps having these weird dreams, but can't seem to find the most important part of his dreams. As his dreams guide him, Yuuri finds his warmth, and his beautiful gray sky.





	1. The Beginning

********

_The lean, tall Russian man flops down on the ice, panting heavily after a heavy workout. The Japanese man quietly skates up to him, and clicks his tongue._

 

_ “Get up from the ice; you’ll catch a cold.”  _

_ The Russian whines, but laughs in good measure.  _

_ “But Yuuuurii~~ It feels nice! You have way too much stamina, and I’m an old man.”  _

_ Yuuri sighs, and squats down to pat the Russian on the head.  _

_ “Well, your hair certainly seems to suggest your old age.”  _

_ The Russian raises his voice in protest, but gives up as he once again discovers that he can’t go against his….lover. Yes. His lover.  _

_ “But my hair is beautiful. And you seem to like it, especially since you spent at least an hour this morning stroking my hair.” The Russian retaliates, and as usual the Japanese man blushes furiously and drops the subject.  _

_ “I can’t deny the beauty of it. It’s like the sky during winter.” Yuuri whispers. The gray haired man chuckles, and smiles.  _

_ “It is, isn’t it? Ah!” The Russian man, though twenty seven, immediately scrambles up from his position and races to a nearby window.  _

_ The twenty-seven year old becomes seven as the snow falls down, the dark gray clouds covering the sky.  _

_ Yuuri laughs, and skates up near him. Warmth spreads between the two, and later concentrates in one spot as their lips connect.  _

_ Warmth. Gray Sky. Love. Snow.  _

_ All forever constants in Yuuri's life.  _

 

 

When Yuuri woke up, the snow was slowly falling and it was in the middle of December. He groaned and held his head in his hands. The dream was hazy, but the words  _ Victor Nikiforov  _ and  _ Ice skating  _ floated around in his head. Yuuri sprawled all over his sheets, but he couldn’t remember the exact details of his dream. He decided to just let it go, and put on his clothes. 

 

For the past weeks, he had been receiving weird continuous dreams that always centered around one man by the name of Victor Nikiforov and that they were always ice skating. Yuuri scoffed; He was as clumsy as a newborn child walking for the first time with two left feet. As he contemplated the dream, his phone began ringing. He groggily picked it up and a cheery voice echoed through it. 

 

“Yuuri! Let’s go ice skating.” Immediately Yuuri hung up and fell back on the bed. 

“Well, let’s continue sleeping.” Yuuri said to the empty space. 

 

However, the universe seemed to hate him since his best friend, Phichit Chulanont, barged into the room with his boyfriend, Lee Seunggil. 

 

“We have to go now Yuuri! I know you suck at walking, but if we go now, no one will have to stare at you and laugh!”

 

Yuuri groaned, but Phichit, ever the persistent friend, put the clothes on for him and out the door they went. “Why are we doing this?” Yuuri complained. “You know I’m a klutz! I can’t even walk on a flat surface, nonetheless ice!” Phichit chuckled, but didn’t say anything. Seunggil sent a sympathetic glance, but Yuuri didn't feel even a tiny bit consoled. 

 

As they arrived at the outdoor ice rink, Yuuri discovered that it was truly empty. Phichit helped him with the rented skates. In a flash, Yuuri was stranded in the middle of the ice rink. 

 

Yuuri just stood there stubbornly. If he was gonna fall eventually, he would rather stand still and not fall in the present. However, as said earlier, the universe seemed to hate him, as Phichit began to push him and make Yuuri succumb to his clumsy fate. 

 

With one soft push, Yuuri was off. Immediately, his dreams began to resurface through his brain, and Yuuri's body began to mechanically move. 

 

Step. Glide. Hands out. Right foot up. Lean the body slightly to the left. Breathe. 

 

Let hands down. Leave one foot hanging on the opposite leg’s ankle. Continue gliding. Feel the air. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

 

Step. Step. Step. And then jump-

 

Ack! 

 

As Yuuri pushed off, he suddenly lost control of his limbs, and onto his bottom he fell. Phichit and Seunggil hurriedly skated to his side, and asked for his wellbeing. 

 

“Yuuri! Are you alright?” Phichit worriedly asked. Yuuri nodded, and waved his hand to indicate that he was to be left alone. 

“Yuuri! You were amazing!” The Japanese boy stared at the other with confusion and curiosity. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You were gliding and everything! You were so graceful! Like a swan! And you even tried to jump!” 

 

Yuuri stared at Seunggil for verification, and it seemed like his best friend was telling the truth. 

 

“That’s impossible. I’m a klutz-” 

Phichit grabbed his shoulders and aggressively shook them. 

 

“Yuuri. We have been friends since the minute you were born in the St. Jude’s Hospital here in Chicago. I also know that you are a complete dunce on land. But what you just did, was graceful as fuck.” 

 

Yuuri stared at his old friend, and just nodded. Confusion continued to settle in his eye, but he couldn't really do anything. Phichit slowly helped him up and smiled softly. 

 

“Let’s skate together.” The two began to slowly glide around the rink, until a large mass of children from the local elementary school began to crowd the area. 

 

On the ride home, Phichit and Seunggil were bickering between themselves, while Yuuri stared at the gray sky above him. 

 

“Beautiful as his hair, huh.” 

 

From that day on, Yuuri began visiting the ice rink throughout the whole winter vacation. Sometimes, Yuuri was alone; Other times, he invited Phichit. But each and every time he was on the ice, he felt a certain warmth spread throughout his body despite the harsh weather. His dreams began to increase, and each one slowly began to sink into Yuuri's brain. 

 

Step. Glide. Step. Glide. 

 

Yet, Victor's face was still as hazy as the first time Yuuri saw him. 

 

 


	2. Time Starts Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up to a new semester in high school. But he is hit with a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for some clarification:  
> Yuuri/Phichit/Seunggil: Juniors  
> Leo-Sophomore  
> Guang-hong Ji-Freshman

_ “Yuuri, wake up!”  _

_ The Japanese man groans and snuggles closer to the pillar of warmth. The Russian man chuckles, but shakes his lover.  _

_ “Today, we have guests, remember?”  _

_ The Japanese man immediately wakes up, and in a bolt, he quickly puts on his usual kimono and dashes in and out of the room, cleaning. Victor laughs, and fondly stares at the frantic man in glasses.  _

_ “Don’t worry, Yuuri. It’s only Yurio and Otabek.”  _

_ Yuuri stares back, and then relaxes.  _

_ “You should have said that first! I thought someone from the press was here for an interview!”  _

_ The two laugh, and they hear the familiar, “OI! Katsudon!” _

_ Victor puts on a gray kimono, and opens the bedroom windows as Yuuri goes to open the door.  _

 

_ It’s a cloudy day with gray sky.  _

 

_ It’s a beautiful day.  _

 

Yuuri yawned and stretched his body out, feeling slightly cramped as his sleeping position awkwardly changed during the night. Phichit dashed into his room, and pounced on the groggy boy. 

 

“Rise and shine! It’s the second semester of Junior Year!” Yuuri let out a sigh, and softly pushed Phichit away. 

 

“I know. Can you help me grab my pants?” He pointed to a pair of black pants, and Phichit quickly helped him out of bed and into normal clothing. 

 

“Leo and Guang-hong are waiting for us!” Phichit called out, as he went outside to wait for Yuuri. He waved to show that he understood, and in a few minutes, Yuuri was out. 

 

The sky was gray, more so than most days. 

“It might snow again,” Leo commented, and Guang-hong began to frantically look around his bag. 

 

“Leo! I forgot to bring my beanie again! If it snows, I’m definitely going to be sick, and that means I can’t go to school, which means I’ll forever fail highschool, and then-” A pair of lips softly pecked Guang-hong’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t worry, Ji. You’ll be fine. I’ll let you wear my scarf.” 

 

“Wow. That was so cute.” Seunggil deadpanned as Phichit gagged. 

 

“A bit too sweet. I’m gonna get cavities." Phichit complained while taking a picture of the two. 

The two underclassmen blushed, but said nothing and glared at the phone in Phichit's hand. 

 

Yuuri smiled, but didn’t say anything. He continued looking at the sky, unsure of what the future may hold. 

 

“I hope it doesn’t snow.” Yuuri quietly muttered, but his words floated away in the slight breeze. 

 

When the group finally arrived at the school, Yuuri felt bile rise in his throat, and his heart thumped hard against his chest. 

 

He never really liked school. He was an average student, average looking, and gay. 

 

And people being people, Yuuri was constantly pushed around. 

 

Phichit grasped his hand slightly and smiled encouragingly. They snaked around the crowd of people, and approached their classroom. Yuuri thanked the heavens once more for having Phichit in his class. The other students lingered here and there, but Phichit and Yuuri took their seats near the window. 

 

The bell rang, and everyone shuffled to their seats. The teacher entered with a long gray-haired boy trailing behind him. 

 

“Can everyone settle down please? We have a new student from Russia that will be joining us.” 

 

The boy lifted his head, and his teal eyes scanned the room.

 

“My name is Victor Nikiforov. I am sixteen years old, and I lived in Moscow previously.” He gave a small smile, and a small portion of the class began chattering between themselves. 

 

A girl raised her hand, and asked, “Are you the Victor Nikiforov? The one who won first place in the World Junior Figure Skating Championships?” 

 

Victor’s smile then turned timid, and he nodded slowly. 

“Yes, that is me. I’m here because I’m going to be training here in America for awhile.” 

 

Yuuri stared at the long gray hair, and stared back at the dark gray sky. His heart began to thump even harder and his eyes began watering. But tears didn’t fall. He wouldn’t let them. At least, not in front of the class. 

 

“Ms, May I use the restroom? I don’t feel well.” 

 

The teacher nodded, and Yuuri bolted out of the room. He entered the restroom, and as if a dam was broken, tears were released and his sobs wracked his body. 

 

A young blonde-haired Russian boy stood outside the restroom, and sighed. 

 

It’s time. He quickly enters, and finds the closed stall. Once again, he takes in a breath and his eyes glares at the closed door. 

 

He lifts one leg, and kicks the door. 

 

Bang!

 

And the clock begins ticking again. 


	3. The Tiger Meets the Katsudon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Russian boy finally introduces himself, and it seems that there is more than one puzzle piece catalyzing these events~ Who is that person?

****

Yuuri jumped at the loud sound of the door, and he cowered on the top of the toilet for a bit. He slowly opened the door, and stared at the younger boy. 

 

“Oi. Katsudon.” 

 

Yuuri tilted his head, confused. 

“A-are you talking to me?” 

“Who else would I be talking to, you dumb Katsudon!” The smaller Russian boy growled, pushing his face into Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri stared back blankly, feeling a sense of familiarity but he doesn’t trust himself. 

 "How do you know that I like katsudon? I've never met you." 

“You don’t remember me?” The boy angrily whispered. When there is no reply, he took a step forward and frantically asked, “Do you even skate anymore?” 

As Yuuri shook his head, the anger dissipated and the boy stepped back. He stares at the ground with a strained expression and walked off. 

He stopped before he reached the entrance, and looked back. 

“Idiot Katsudon. The name is Yuri Plietsky.” 

Yuri walked off, and Yuuri was stuck in the bathroom by himself. 

 

A wave of nausea overtook him, and then blackness. 

 

 

_ “Oi, Katsudon.” The Russian boy stares with concern in his eyes. They’re in a small garden, a creation that Yuuri had been cultivating since he had first moved in with Victor.  _

_ Yuuri stares back and timidly smiles. “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry.”  _

_ Yurio glares, and Yuuri cowers.  _

 

_ “You’re not fine. Why are you taking these pills?” Yurio aggressively throws the bottle to the ground, but it doesn’t quite hit.  _

 

_ Yuuri lunges for the bottle and then cradles it to his chest.  _

 

_ “It is something that must be done.” Yurio stares at the weakened man, but doesn’t say anything.  _

 

_ He stares at the block of stone in the middle of the garden. He looks down at the words, and bows his head.  _

 

_ “I’ll protect him, don’t you worry.” Yurio mutters to himself. He then leans down to help the Japanese man up. He calls over his friend to help him back into the house.  _

_ Suddenly, an idea pops into Yurio's head.  _

__

_ "Shall we go on a trip, Yuuri?  _

 

The muscles in Yuuri’s eyes strained, and then the light flooded in. His limbs automatically helped him up, and the room spun for a bit. 

“Careful, Yuuri. You seem to have a fever.” The familiar voice of the school nurse quickly calmed him and Yuuri tried to make clear of the room he is in. 

 

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Phichit exclaimed. 

 

“Phichit, it would be better if you had a quieter voice.” 

 

“Sorry, Mr. Giacometti.” 

 

Phichit hovered over Yuuri, frantically gesturing about how he was discovered. Yuuri slowly looked around, trying to find the Russian boy, but he was nowhere to be found. Yuuri stared at the gray sky, the warmth no longer there. Only a sharp cold deep in his bones. 

 

“Well, Yuuri, I have already called your parents. Your mother will be picking you up, and make sure to stay warm. Phichit, do you mind collecting his homework?” 

 

“Yes sir.” The two chorused. The Swiss nurse nodded his head, and smiled warmly. 

“Get some rest, Yuuri. You’re gonna have a hard time.”

 

Yuuri nodded, and into darkness he once again slipped into.

_"Yuuri, how many times do I have to tell you? When you're sick, you stay in bed!"_   


_The gray haired Russian man scolds, but there is no bite to it._

_"I'm sorry." Yuuri croaks. Victor smiles, and kisses the top of his head. "I'm worried that you're pushing yourself too much."_

_Yuuri laughs, and shakes his head. "You're the only one pushing yourself, choreographing your own programs and winning championships."_

_Victor smiles with a hint of sadness, but quickly replaces it with scolding words._

 

_"I love you." The words tumble out, faster than he can think about stopping it. Victor stops his movement, eyes watering. He doesn't turn around to meet Yuuri's words. But his words are self-explanatory._

 

_"I love you, too. My little piglet."_

 

Victor stared at the gray sky in the indoor rink near the school. He thought back to when he was living with his parents in St. Petersburg. 

 

" _When you're in America, don't push yourself too hard. Remember, Life and Love are the two most important L-words that you'll forever keep with you. Don't neglect them."_ His mother often reminded him, but he never took them into account. 

He glided around the rink, before he decided to take a walk around the area. 

 

 

Inspiration does not come out of boredom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification:   
> Yurio-freshman   
> Chris Giacometti- School Nurse (Is that a good idea? hmmmm >.<)


	4. Victor finally meets Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri encounter each other. What do you think happens?

 

Victor walked around the area, with no destination in mind. He walked pretty far out, and stumbled upon an outdoor ice skating rink. Victor smiled, and sat down on a bench, watching the people skate. 

 

There were small children who were skating for the first time, falling down but laughing nonetheless. There were adults who glided gracefully, and there were some that walked like a newborn fawn. 

 

Victor stared up at the sky, looking at the gray sky once more. 

 

He remembered a past dream, where he was an ice skater as well. He also taught someone, but that face was very blurry to him. 

 

But the most “weird” feeling was his feeling of fear and anxiety whenever he was near the man. 

 

Victor sighed, and furiously shook his head. 

 

“Who are you, little piglet?”The nickname rolled off of his tongue, a foreign but warm name. 

 

As he was just about to leave, the peace and quiet was disrupted by loud scolding. 

 

“Oh, isn’t that boy from my class?” Victor mused to himself. 

 

He saw Phichit loudly yelling for the boy that was wrapped up in a thick jacket and a large scarf. 

 

“Yuuri! You can’t go out ice skating! You’re sick! You fainted! Why aren’t you resting, you idiot! Step on the rink, and I swear I will throw away all of Vicchan’s toys! Are you going to step on that rink?” 

 

Phichit stared at his statue-like friend, who was deeply intrigued by the ice rink. 

 

“Yuuri-!” 

 

The walking bundle of clothes sluggishly approached the hut for the rental skates, and automatically approached the edge of the ice. He plopped down, and place the skates on his own feet. 

 

Phichit face-palmed and once again tried to convince Yuuri to go back home, but when he looked his friend in the eyes, he realized that Yuuri was never going to back down. 

 

He had that glint in his eyes, a glint that seemed to disappear as he grew older. 

Phichit sighed in surrender, and watched his friend skate. He spotted Victor from across the rink, who had stood up to look at the commotion at a better view. 

 

Phichit suddenly had a surge of protectiveness wash over him, and Phichit began to walk over to the standing Russian. 

 

Yuuri was skating gracefully along with the others. He didn’t know why, but he knew that he had return to the ice. 

 

It was as if his brain had shut down, and that an invisible force was pushing him toward the rink. 

 

After a couple of rounds, Yuuri felt a certain freeness; all of his shackles had been released.

 

_ “Yuuri.”  _

 

Yuuri stopped at the deep soothing voice, and looked around. 

 

 

The transfer student was behind him. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and suddenly tears fell out. A pair of arms wrapped around the waist of the Russian boy. 

 He buried his face in Victor’s jacket, and took a deep breath. 

 

_ “How is it that you always smell like the ice and cloudy skies?”  _

 

_ The Russian man laughs.  _

 

_ “How do you know what a cloudy sky smell like?”  _

 

_ “Because it’s you.”  _

 

Victor felt himself smile, and he too wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, yet he too was unsure why he did so. 

He barely knew the other. 

 

Phichit felt himself glare at the taller Russian, unsure why he was suspicious of someone he barely knew. 

 

However, something just felt off. 

 

“How the fuck do they know each other?” Phichit muttered to himself. 

 

But before Phichit could continue analyzing the situation, Yuuri seemed to have fainted as Victor yelled out Yuuri’s name. 

 

Victor took Yuuri’s arm, and place over his own shoulders. He carefully supported him and brought him to where Phichit stood. 

 

“His name is Yuuri, da?” 

 

Phichit nodded, and took Yuuri from Victor. 

 

The Russian man nodded back, and then a lightbulb seemed to have flashed above his head. 

 

“Tell him, thank you.” 

 

Phichit stared back, eyebrows scrunched. But, nonetheless he replied, “I will.” 

 

 

With that, the two parted ways. 

 

“He’s back.” Yurio whispered to himself, as he observed the interactions between the two. “The wheel is slowly turning.” He couldn’t help himself, but a wide toothy grin covered his face, and a giddy feeling pulsed through him. 

 

“Hello?” Yurio answered the ringing phone. “Ah, Bek! Yeah, I’ll be home soon. Sorry for not contacting you earlier. I just needed to go on a walk. Thanks. Love you too.” 

 

_ “Before I met you, I never could experience my L-words. But when you entered in my life, you became my L-words. You are my love and my life.”  _

 

_ Yuuri smiles, and hugs the older man.  _

 

_ “And you are too my love and my life.”  _

 

_ “Will you be with me forever, even if we can’t marry?”  _

 

_ There is no hesitation, no wavering, as Yuuri replies.  _

 

_ “Forever and ever. Even in our afterlives.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. The Catalyst of New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yuuri collapses, the wheels of fate begin to turn and Victor is now added to the equation. Also, a new dream comes to give in a new aspect to the lovers' life.

Victor returned to the indoor rink where Yakov was standing impatiently.   
"Where the hell did you go?"

"Out for inspiration." Yakov cursed under his breath, but didn't say anything further.

"So?"

"I have a theme for this year."

  
Yakov raised his eyes, and awaited his student's next words.

"Eternity."

Yakov nodded slowly, and then gestured for Victor to start warming up.

 

Phichit slightly collapsed at the heavy mass weighing down on him, so he called his boyfriend over to help him.

 

"Why did you let him go ice skating, when he's this feverish?" Seunggil scolded.  "You know how Yuuri can be when he's stubborn. He even threatened to expose all my doujinishis if I refused to let him go, and as much as I love my platonic soulmate, I would-"

  
Seunggil gave the Thai boy a quick peck, and quickly shut him up.

"I get it. Let's get him in the car."

  
Phichit nodded, and off they went. 

 

 

_"Yuuri, what's wrong?"_

_The Japanese man stares at the wooden floor, and ignores the other man._

 

_Victor sits next to him on the couch, but Yuuri scoots away from him._

 

_Hurt flashes across Victor's face, but he doesn't say anything._

_"Yuuri, why can't you tell me what's wrong?"_

 

_Yuuri shakes his head, unable to mutter a word. He's mad. No, not mad. That's not the right word. He's jealous._

 

_"I won't."_

_Victor sighs and nods. "Alright then. I'll be in the bedroom if you_ _ever want to talk."_

_Yuuri sighs as he watches Victor leaves him in the living room._

_"I need to..relax."  Yuuri stands up quickly to grab the phone. Victor sighs as he stares at the backside of his lover._

 

_Yuuri stares at the phone near him and calls his old friend._

 

_"Hey, Yuuko. Do you wanna go out for drinks?"_

 

_A cheery "okay" resounds in his head, and Yuuri smiles._ _He wants-needs- to relax._

 

_"I'll meet you at Emil and Michele's bar at eight o'clock."_

 

_At that Yuuri hangs up._

 

_As Yuuri approaches the bar, he sadly smiles to himself._

 

_This was the place where Yuuri and Victor first met. Victor had flirted with him, looking for love and life._

_Now Yuuri was here to escape from the pain._

 

_"Yuuri!" Yuuko greeted the man warmly, patting his back. "How are you doing?"_ _Yuuri smiles and shakes his head. He doesn't want to talk about himself._

 

_"Tell me about you. It's been awhile since we've talked."_

_Yuuko smiles and nods. "Well, the small inn that we've been taking care of_ _is doing well. The girls are also extremely in love with ice skating._ _You should come visit whenever you have time."_

 

_Yuuri nods as she talks about her children and marital happiness._

 

_A pang of jealousy hits his heart once more, and he drinks glass after glass, nonstop._

 

_Emil and Michele stares at their old customer and friend, and then solemnly lookat each other._

 

_"We should call Victor soon." Michele states. Emil nods, but hesitates to call._

 

_"Maybe not now." Emil states. Michele raises an eyebrow but agrees with his lover._

 

_"You're right. Yuuri seems tired."_

 

_As they discuss between themselves, Yuuko begins to fall asleep due to being drunk._

 

_Bored and now by himself, Yuuri spots another man nearby._ _He's seen the man before, looking at him with a strong intensity. Yuuri smiles and walks over drunkenly._

 

_"Hey, I've seen you here before."_

 

_The other man squeaks and nods, embarrassed._

 

_"What's your name?"_

 

_"Minami Kenjirou."_

_"Yuuri Katsuki."_

_"I know." Minami whispers, but Yuuri catches it nonetheless._

_He smiles flirtatiously, and sits down next to him._

 

_Yuuri speaks in Japanese, asking whether Minami can speak Japanese._

_Minami responds with a “yes,” cautiously answering as if he was still in a dream and just waiting to be woken up._

_He then takes a deep breath and softly asks in his native language, “I’m sorry, but Yuuri-san, why are you talking to me? Don’t you have-“_

 

_Before the younger male can finish his sentence, Yuuri places a finger between his lips and smiles even wider than before._

_“Shh..I don’t want to talk about him. But I do want to talk to you. Why are you avoiding eye contact with me?”_

_Yuuri moves his finger from Minami’s lips to his chin, lifting it softly to meet his eyes._

 

_“Let me see your face.”_

_Minami’s eyes swim with confusion, and he hesitantly asks, “Why do you want to look at me?”_

 

_Yuuri laughs softly, and replies, “Because you seem cute.” He then leans in and whispers, “What do you think about me? Do you think I’m pretty or cute?”_

 

_"Yuuri." Victor stands behind Yuuri, seething with a hidden anger as he watches the interaction between the two Japanese men conversing in their native language._

 

_He didn't understand a word, but judging by Yuuri's expression it was_ _definitely not about the weather._

 

_Yuuri stares at the Russian man. He smiles and places his arms around_ _Victor's neck._

 

_"Victor, why are you here? Are you here to pick me up?"_

 

_Victor’s eyes harden at the smell of alcohol, and grabs Yuuri by the collar. He glares at the other Japanese man that was at the table, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he pays the bill for his lover, and gives a short farewell to his two old friends. Emil and Michele gives a look of pity toward Yuuri, but they do nothing to soothe the wrath of Victor._

 

_When they reach the apartment, Victor basically throws Yuuri on the couch, but Yuuri doesn’t notice. Instead, he laughs and leans against the couch._

 

_Victor places a hand on one side of Yuuri, and places his leg between Yuuri’s spread out legs. He towers over him, and his eyes are cold as ice._

 

_“What do you think you’re doing, Yuuri?”_

 

_Yuuri laughs and stares back with equal intensity, slightly shocking Victor._

 

_He had never seen that expression on his lover before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been having a pretty busy summer, and didn't have time to write! Hopefully, you all like the new update, and please comment for any suggestions or critiques!


	6. Victor Joins the Friend Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit of a filler chapter, and sorry for not updating recently!! School and everything has been very hectic, and I finally got all of my testing done! At last, I have the time to return to this story, and sorry for the wait!

Victor woke up with cold sweat running down his back. He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the scene that he had just seen. He could hear his heart thumping loudly in his body, but he couldn’t comprehend why.

 

He fell back onto his pillow and took a deep sigh. It was going to be alright, he told himself.

 

But then he opened his eyes once more in a flash. What was there to worry about?

 

His groggy mindset then took over, and he soon fell asleep, the memory already forgotten.

 

 

 

Yuuri woke up in a similar matter, with his mind scattered everywhere and his breath shallow. He felt extreme anger, something that he hadn’t felt in awhile.

 

But the most concerning of them all, was the face in his memory.

 

Although everything else was still a bit foggy, the eyes of his-no, “dream” Yuuri’s lover. He had the most striking green-blue eyes, full of pain and ice-cold defenses.

 

Yuuri slowly shifted toward the window next to his bed, and opened the curtains. It had started to snow, and the moonlight shone above the town, making everything a soft dark gray. A light on his street made the white ice almost blinding, but it made the surrounding ice the perfect gray.

 

The gray of Victor.

 

 

Victor…Victor….That named seemed familiar, but he couldn’t remember where it was from. Before he could think more about it, Yuuri too slipped into a dark sleep, with nothing but the beauty of green and blue eyes watching over him.

 

 

 

The school nurse leaned against the bed’s headboard, admiring the beautiful moon. His boyfriend laid next to him, half naked, content and asleep.

 

 

A small ring echoed through the half empty room, and Chris languidly grabbed for it.

 

“The wheels are slowly turning. Don’t you dare fuck it up this time.”

 

Chris chuckled at his colleague’s words, but his laughter didn’t quite soothe the guilt in his heart.

 

 

This time, he would do his job correctly.

 

 

The next morning, Yurio stood in front of Victor’s house, waiting to accompany him to school. Otabek had ice skating practice in the mornings, so Yurio was by himself. After a couple of minutes of screaming and cursing, the Russian star waltzed out of the house, and headed to school.

 

 

As they walked down the snowy street, they came upon Yuuri and his small gang, and grudgingly, Yurio pulled Victor over.

 

“Yo, Katsudon. We meet again.”

Yurio sneers at the other man, and Phichit subconsciouly stood in front of Yuuri, disliking the tone of Yurio’s voice.

 

SeungGil was unfazed, but he was still cautious of the newcomers, and Yurio’s attitude wasn’t helping.

 

“What do you want?”

Yurio pushed Victor toward the group, and spitted out, “The guy wants friends. You guys seem to be on his level.”

 

With that, Yurio stomped away and headed for the school and at a frighteningly fast and angry pace.

 

 

The four stared at Yurio, confusion in their eyes, but nonetheless Victor was touched that his angry little cousin had tried to help him find friends. After getting over the initial shock, the four quickly became acquainted, and off they headed to school.

 

As Yuuri and Victor headed into the classroom, Phichit quickly whispered, “Emergency meeting between the two of us during lunch time.” With that, they took their seats, and class started.

 

 

When lunch finally arrived, Yuuri and Victor headed out to the cafeteria and Phichit ran to their usual spot with Seunggil in his hands.

 

“That was the man that hugged our Yuuri!”

Seunggil raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on it.

 

“He told me to say ‘Thank you’ to Yuuri, but what do you think that means?”

 

Seunggil nodded in thought and stared in open space, as he usually did. In the corner of his eye, he saw Yurio on his phone on a nearby bench and a lightbulb went off.

 

“Why don’t you just ask Yurio, the instigator himself, as to why he suddenly sent Victor our way?”

 

Phichit nodded, and stomped over, but not without Seunggil reminding him to be subtle.

 

Yeah, Phichit could be subtle……

 

“Why did you send Victor our way?”

 

Okay, he couldn’t be subtle, but hey, that was why Seunggil was attracted to him, right?

 

Yurio glared at Phichit, and growled out, “Huh?”

 

Phichit glared back and once again said, “Why did you send Victor our way?”

 

“Because he wanted friends, and you all seem like a bunch of people that are his type of friends, so I sent him over there.”

 

“You’re not planning to do anything to Yuuri?”

 

Yurio stared back, a flicker of emotion passing quickly through his eyes.

 

“No, now leave me alone.”

 

_Before I start crying,_ Yurio thought. Phichit nodded and went back, but not before once again glancing at the younger Russian man.

 

He sighed, but couldn’t shake off the feeling that something big was happening. Maybe it was time to ask Seunggil to do some hacking.

 

 

Meanwhile, while Yuuri and Victor grabbed lunch, Victor asked, “Hey, Yuuri, do you still remember when you went ice skating?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~ 
> 
> Just for clarification, Yuuri and his group of friends live in America and they are all childhood friends. They are also all in highschool currently.


End file.
